


Finding love

by FallonandLiam



Category: Dynasty (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:27:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24716794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallonandLiam/pseuds/FallonandLiam
Summary: Fallon decides to find herself again. A Falliam one shot post 2x11
Relationships: Fallon Carrington/Liam Ridley
Kudos: 46





	Finding love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone ! This is my first Falliam story, and I hope you all will enjoy it ! English is not my first language, so apologies for any grammar error. Have a nice reading!

**Finding love**

She looked herself in the mirror while she washed of her remaining makeup, barely recognizing the person she was looking at. Hating how weak the reflection of herself appeared, the dark lines under her striking green eyes clearly visible. She doesn’t remember last time she had had a good sleep, hating how she had been crying weeks for a guy, which was so unlike her. Fallon Carrington had the reputation to make others cry, a known heartbreaker, wickedly the game had turned around. Liam Ridley had broken her heart, when she had first met him, she had never imagined they be where they are today. She had no idea; she would care so strongly about the stranger who agreed to marry her.

Liam Ridley had somehow with his charming smile, his willing nature to go with whatever crazy idea of hers had turned her world upside down. Fallon Carrington prided herself to be a “know it all”, she liked to be in control, know every detail, but she had never imagined a scenario where she falls in love with Liam. She doesn’t know when or how, but he had somehow sneaked a place in her heart.

Fallon closed her eyes, her hands shaking while she threw water on her face. Remembering the painful expression in his eyes, how he had looked so defeated. She struggled to breath, the echo of his words forever attached to her memory : “you are not the woman I fell in love with”, funny enough the same words had been used by her former fiancé Michael Culhane, and it had not affected her the slightest. Maybe because she never was in love with Culhane, they had loved each other but never truly been in love. She was aware now that Culhane had been in love with the idea of who she could be, not who she was.

Fallon opened her eyes which had unshed tears, she took deep shaky breathes, not wanting to go back to feeling sorry for herself. Because she had realized, somewhere between her breaking her engagement with Culhane and going after Liam, she had lost a sense of herself. She truly wished she could go back in time, there was so many things she wanted to change. Fallon turned the faucet off and wiped her face carefully with the towel. Once again, she looked at the reflection in the mirror, this time determined. She had to find herself, find her purpose. Not to compete with Blake, not to get his attention or approval. She was also done trying to be the person Culhane wanted her to be. She was not even doing this to win Liam back, not that he ever had truly been hers. She had to find herself, because after everything she been through, she owned herself to not become a shadow of who she used to be.

Fallon left the washroom and looked at the mess her room was. Chocolates, wine and tissue paper scattered around. Fallon sighed and with a heavy heart, picked it all up and tried to make her room more presentable. When she was satisfied with her work, she sat down on her bed. Fallon had decided to find herself again, but she had yet to figure out how. Because she knew deep down, building her own empire was not enough anymore. Fallon Carrington wanted more than a dynasty; she wanted a _home_. Someone she could share her happiness and success with, someone who would make the darker days seem less heavy, someone to wake up to every morning. But she also knew, she was not there yet thanks to Liam.

Fallon Carrington was her own worst enemy, she had been the one blocking love and genuine happiness in her life. Putting a mask on, so no one could know the _real_ her, to protect herself. For a while it looked like Liam could see behind all her walls, but being the self-destructive person, she is, she even pushed him too far.

Fallon looked at the picture of a much younger version of herself, placed carefully on her bedside. The picture was taken when she was five, it had been one of those rare happy days she had with her parents, she found herself smiling looking at the smiling four-year-old in the photo.

Fallon Carrington was going to find herself, and when she does, well the world better look out. Fallon Carrington never did anything halfhearted; she was going to come much stronger out of this. Fallon Carrington had always been a force to be reckoned with, she had one mission in her mind now. She took out her laptop, knowing where she had to begin on this long journey of herself. She had a feeling it will be the best story she will have to tell one day.

* * *

Liam couldn`t help the smile appearing on his face when he reads an article about Fallon moving out of the Carrington Manor. He hoped that getting her own place, will help her like it had helped him. He places the phone away and ate the waffles he had prepared. He had always been drawn to Fallon, he found her fascinating ever since their first meeting, but more than that he understand how it is to come from a dysfunctional family. Nobody could understand it better than him how it was to lurk in the shadows of an elite family. Perhaps Fallon didn`t like being a Carrington as much as he thought she did. He had a feeling, that like for him it tore her down, exhausted her. Growing up in a family where love is nearly never shown, can be quite toxic.

Weeks later after he first saw the article, he couldn’t help but keep tabs on her. With no luck in his attempts, he sighed, the only thing accessible to him were articles about her new business. She had her own media house now, Fallon Unlimited. He was proud of her, happy that she was back to be the ambitious women he met who wanted to create her own dynasty. He was curious how she was doing on a personal level.

So when he attends the art exhibition, his friend Josh recommended him, he don’t imagine running into Fallon Carrington. Destiny must play its own game, because she is standing in front of a beautiful painting. Sam is standing next to her, Liam can see him telling her something funny, because he hears that beautiful laugh of hers. He is relieved as Sam gets a phone, so when he walks away leaving her alone to talk his phone call, Liam know he must make his move.

“Hey” he said, his voice shaky due to nerves.

* * *

“Hey”

She could recognize that voice anywhere, she looks away from the painting she had been observing and let her eyes wonder to where his voice is coming from. She can’t help the nervous, yet excited feelings that bubbled the moment her eyes landed on him.

“Hi, Liam” she says after a moment of taking him in. She gulps, because even after all this time she had not been able to get him out of her mind, she smiles inadvertently as he takes his hands in his pockets. She knew it was a habit of his, when he was nervous, and thinks maybe he has been thinking about her too.

“I read about your breakup with Ashely, I am sorry” she says with sincerity, when he looks at her with a raised eyebrow, she can’t help but continue.

“I never liked her, but I learned some couple weeks ago that heartbreak is not fun. So, I am sorry, that you had to go through that” she said, struggling to find words. She notices his eyes softens, when he hears these words. The silence that follows her statement is dreading, she wished he would say something. After some time, she finally hears him say: “I am fine Fallon, I broke up with her when I realized I was not being honest with myself or her for that matter. I used her for comfort, with our history it was easy going back to something familiar” he said. Fallon nodded understandingly, because after all she had done something similar with Culhane.

Fallon turns her attention back to the painting; she can feel his gaze bore into her. She wonders if he notices the changes within her.

“Happiness looks good on you, Fallon” he says, and she turns her gaze to him and smiles a genuine smile.

“Thank you, Liam, for everything” she said and in a daring move grabbed his hand, giving it a squeeze. She is relieved, when he accepts her touch. For a moment it feels like they never spent a moment apart, she is grateful that she doesn’t need to explain what she is thanking him for. He knows, that she is thankful for the push he gave which led to her putting work on self-discovery. Fallon looks down at their entwined hands, a smile creeps on her face when he doesn’t let go of her hand, instead he looks at the painting and starts telling her a story about his first trip to an art exhibition. Fallon looks at him smiling, her gut feeling telling her that her personal and professional life looked bright. The chance of having it all, looking brighter than ever. So, when he asks her later if she wants to get ice cream, she says yes.


End file.
